


squeaky clean

by readythefanons



Series: FE3H A/B/O fic collection [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bath Sex, F/F, Idfic, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, no apologies just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readythefanons/pseuds/readythefanons
Summary: Leonie tends to Lorenz in the bath. If that sounds like code for sex, it is.An offering for FE3H Omegirlverse Week, Day 3, secrets
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Series: FE3H A/B/O fic collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120154
Kudos: 5
Collections: FEOmegirlverse 2021





	squeaky clean

**Author's Note:**

> For FE3H Omegirlverse Week 2021, day 3: secrets
> 
> uhh leonie and lorenz are both girls. Leonie is a beta and has a penis and vagina, Lorenz is an omega and has a clitoris and vagina, and Leonie is a servant in the Gloucester household because the thought won't leave me alone. Vaguely modern au  
> I use the words clit, cunt, and I believe also pussy, and cock.  
> Also contains: little bit of dacryphila (from overstimulation/overwhelm) and little bit of choking on fingers. Hooray!

Leonie was a beta and a girl. For some reason, this made Count Gloucester implicitly willing to believe that nothing would—or rather, nothing could—happen between his heir and her valet.

“Is that good, Master Lorenz?” Leonie purred. They were in in the bath, Lorenz facing the ceiling as Leonie—tended to her. Lorenz trembled in her hold. Leonie angled the shower head in her hand to the spray of water fell at a different angle. “Like that, Lorenz?” she asked again. Lorenz’s eyelids fluttered as the stream of water pressed at her clit.

“It’s—good, Leonie,” she panted. Leonie made an approving noise let her free hand drag lazily up her master’s torso. She cupped her friend’s breast, slick fingers gliding over the nipple but not paying it any special attention. Lorenz thought that was rather a waste. Leonie’s scent was filling the narrow confines of the bath, comfort and understated interest. It was mostly overpowered by Lorenz’s omega scent, all floral tones and desperation. Goddess. “Leonie—please,” she whispered. Leonie kissed the side of her neck and brought the shower head closer. A high, hungry sound escaped Lorenz’s throat as the stream of water massaged her more intensely. 

“Shh, shh,” Leonie whispered, kissing the hinge of Lorenz’s jaw. “Don’t want to get caught, now.” N-no, Lorenz didn’t want to get caught. They would prevent her from letting Leonie ‘help her’ in the bath, and that—but at the same time, the thought that someone might find them here, like this, Lorenz lying willingly helpless in her servant’s arms, sent a twist of arousal through her. Lorenz twisted her head to the side, trying to press her face against the woman behind her, but couldn’t quite reach. Leonie played the stream of water over her clit again, and she let out a thin sound. “Come on, Lori, be a good, quiet girl for me.” 

Lorenz did her best, she really did, but Leonie made it so difficult to stay quiet. She teased Lorenz with the shower head, giving her more and more of the stimulation she wanted before taking it away. She let the warm water wash gently over her chest, her belly, her legs. Lorenz squirmed as she did, wanting her friend to pay attention to her clit again. When she brought the water back, Lorenz gasped and cried out. Leonie shushed her again, gently, but—Lorenz was having trouble thinking of anything but the hunger Leonie was stoking. 

“Master Lorenz, if you can stay quiet like a good girl, I will give you a reward,” Leonie promised in a low voice. Lorenz bit her lip this time as she squirmed. A reward—Leonie’s fingers, or, if she was very good, her cock. A beta’s cock wasn’t supposed to be able to satisfy an omega, not the way an alpha’s could, but in Lorenz’s experience it was more than enough. As if the stream of water was not enough, Leonie also began playing with Lorenz’s nipples, pinching them and rolling them between her fingers. Lorenz kept her eyes pressed tightly shut, writhed under her friend’s attentions. _Be good, stay quiet, be good, be_ good… Lorenz’s legs—her whole body—shook as she came, almost silent, eyes rolling in her head. Leonie, cruel friend that she was, did not ease her attentions, turning the shower head this way and that so the water massaged her from different angles. Lorenz covered her mouth with one hand even as she spread her knees wider. Leonie hummed in satisfaction, reached around Lorenz to grip her thigh, and spread her legs wider still. Lorenz shuddered, to be spread so shamelessly for her friend. _Be good._ Lorenz pressed her hand hard against her mouth as Leonie played the water across her swollen clit. 

Instead of getting her off again, Leonie decided to edge Lorenz. Lorenz trembled sweetly as Leonie brought her closer to climax, writhed in silent desperation every time she eased off. By the time Leonie took the showerhead away entirely, wrapping both arms around her and kissing the side of her head, Lorenz was teary-eyed and whining under her breath. 

“There, Master Lorenz, you’ve been terribly good,” Leonie murmured, her voice warm, body strong and hot beneath Lorenz. “Ready for your reward?” Lorenz nodded, unable to speak, and Leonie kissed her cheek. She transferred the showerhead, now pressed to Lorenz’s stomach so it merely sent a sheet of water washing over her, to her off hand and let her fingers draw teasing circles around Lorenz’s already sensitive clit. “You get to choose. Fingers or—”

“Cock,” Lorenz choked out. Oh, Goddess, as if were even a question, she needed—

“Alright, Lori,” Leonie said easily. And then she—effortlessly, as if Lorenz weighed nothing—rolled them forward so Lorenz was on her hands and knees, shaking, already spreading her legs. Lorenz tilted her hips, putting her swollen, needy pussy on display, and—oh—Leonie lined herself up, seated her cock in Lorenz in one swift motion. 

Lorenz cried out, the high, carrying sound of an omega being claimed—and found Leonie’s free hand over her mouth. Lorenz moaned again, a thin sound, before Leonie could whisper harshly into her ear, “ _Hush,_ Lori, or we’ll be caught.” Lorenz—to be caught, like this, submitting eagerly to a beta—whined thinly. “Omega,” Leonie said again, warningly, “be good or I won’t let you come.” It was probably an empty threat; Lorenz was so aroused that it would be harder to edge her than anything else, but she responded anyway, shaking and forcing herself to be quiet. _Be good, be quiet, be good…_ Leonie waited to be sure Lorenz had gotten the message, then changed her grip.

 _Oh._ It was— _Be good, be quiet, be good—_ Leonie’s cock was inside her, and she’d leaned forward over the omega to fit a hand over her mouth. Lorenz was skirting an orgasm just from the stretch, just from being filled—Now Leonie brought the hand that still held the shower head down, angling it so the water was massaging her clit again— _Be—quiet—_ quiet _—oh—_ Tears were leaking out of the corners of Lorenz’s eyes as she struggled to stay quiet even as the water pressed her clit and Leonie fucked into her. _Be good, be good…_ The hand over her mouth shifted, and two—three of Leonie’s fingers pressed into her mouth. The choking—her clit—her cunt—it was too much. Lorenz keened as she came, barely muffled by the fingers in her mouth, and kept moaning as Leonie kept thrusting into her. Lorenz was—just a thing to be used, a warm cunt for Leonie to bury herself in, and she tried to spread herself wider for it. Another orgasm caught her up, and another, and Lorenz’s mind dissolved into white fog, overwhelmed by pleasure, as Leonie fucked her and massaged her clit and choked her with her fingers.

When she started to come back into her body, Leonie had already eased out of her and was tenderly washing her stomach and chest. Lorenz blinked weakly, looking up at her friend. Leonie smiled at her, helplessly fond, and pressed a single kiss to her forehead.

“How do you feel?” Leonie asked. _Good. Tired. Wanted,_ Lorenz thought, but speech was too much effort so she only smiled and rolled her head to the side, pressed a kiss to Leonie’s skin. Leonie seemed to get the gist, smoothed a wet strand of Lorenz’s hair away from her face. “Good,” Leonie said. “Let me finish cleaning you up, and we’ll get you to bed. Okay?” Lorenz nodded, watched sleepily as Leonie finished cleaning her body.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only ever read one other Leonie/Lorenz a/b/o fic and it was [shining in no time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731428) by oneletter diff, which is *chefs kiss* just excellent. It's an alpha/alpha pairing with 'slap slap kiss' so please check that out :D
> 
> I write [a lot of Lorenz/Leonie](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=34075258&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=23985107&pseud_id=readythefanons&user_id=readythefanons) so *thumbs up* check that out if you want to. 
> 
> For more girl/girl Lorenz Leonie I have... [the tentacle plant thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381187), featuring consentacles, getting together, and fluff.  
> \--  
> This fic is the last of my offerings for the fe3h omegirlverse event, but I have a buuunch of semi-formed drafts. They'll appear in the series collection when they're good n ready ;D  
> \--  
> Comments are a delight!


End file.
